


Knowing You

by BarbaBean



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Post Making a Rapist, Secretly they feel more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaBean/pseuds/BarbaBean
Summary: Post "Making a Rapist." Barba's brutal cross of Melanie Harper took more of an emotional toll on him than anyone realised. Well, everyone but Olivia. Instead of him seeking her out after the verdict, she finds him.





	Knowing You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Readers, 
> 
> As with my last work, this one also had limited time allowed for creation and editing so apologies for errors. 
> 
> Please feel very free to give feedback! :)
> 
> I do not own Law and Order SVU

Olivia pushed quietly on his office door, she knew he'd be here. She knew from that sense that accompanied knowing someone as deeply as they did each other. She didn't need to knock, because she knew, he knew she'd come to him.

The door revealed him standing in the middle of his office, back to her. Now an expert at reading his body language, Olivia was able to pick up on all the subtleties that declared his mood. Very few would notice the defeated little slump in his normally broad, strong posture. Even fewer would take special note of how his powerful, purposeful movements sunk away to a slowness as he pivoted to face her. 

His head was hung, but she didn't need to be able to see his face. There was a minor pout to his lips, his brow was furrowed from fretting and his eyes were downcast. She couldn't see them, but one just knew these things from knowing someone else so well.

Olivia allowed the door to fall gently closed behind her and thoughtlessly thumbed the lock. Wordlessly and unhurriedly she closed the small space between them. Olivia knew exactly what he needed. Secure in this knowledge, she exuded a strong sense of calm into the surrounding atmosphere. 

They moved to embrace together, without haste or hesitation. Without vulnerability or question, assured in the knowledge of the strength of their connection. 

Her arms encircled his chest, wrapping firmly around his upper arms and back as she felt his large hands snake softly around her waist. She pulled his chest to hers as he guided their fronts flush against each other. She nuzzled into the crease between his neck and shoulder, adoring the softness of his skin and worshiping the familiarity of his scent. He pressed the side of his head to hers, his eyes slipping closed with a soft exhale. 

They didn't say anything for a long time. They simply stood, snuggled perfectly together, her transferring strength back to him with the approval and acceptance she radiated. 

When they finally did part a warm smile lit both their faces. The spark in his eyes all the thanks she needed.


End file.
